Хозяйка Суда
: Другие значения, см Хозяин Суда (значения) Хозяйка Суда, также известная как Заводная Кукла и Кукла-Директор, была пробужденным сосудом Уныния. Воспринимаемая как погибшая дочь судьи Галлериана Марлона Кукла была доставлена в Театр Зла после того, как была сильно повреждена. Вылеченная Механизмом Кукла заняла место отца в качестве судьи и осуждала любого нарушителя, проникшего в театр. Она преследовала цель утопии Галлериана, чтобы в конце концов воссоединиться с ним. Она была одним из перерождений Ирины Клокворкер. Биография Девочка из миниатюрного садика thumb|Кукла заботится о своём "отце"Собирая сосуды греха, Галлериан Марлон нашёл Заводную Куклу и очень привязался к ней. Как раз в это время кукла пробудилась, и вдовец назвал ее своей "дочерью", а она его своим "отцом".Miniature Garden Girl - 私はあなたを「父」と呼び あなたは私を「娘」と呼んだ Из-за того, что она не могла ходить и была прикована к инвалидной коляске, Галлериан держал ее в комнате, оставляя ее в неведении о внешнем мире.Miniature Garden Girl - 外の世界なんて知らなくていい あなたがそれを望むなら ... あなたはいつでもやさしいけれど 外の世界のことは教えてくれない В 980 году по календарю Эвиллиос, Ма следила за Куклой, когда Галлериан входил в комнату. Наблюдая за беседой ее "отца" и Ма, не проявила никакого интереса к происходящему. После ухода МА Галлериан обратился к ней и пообещал собрать всех ее "друзей", которых ему удастся найти.The Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Со временем Галлериан принес в ее комнату некоторые сосуды, что он успел собрать.Miniature Garden Girl - 歩けぬ私を気遣うあなた 部屋を美しいもので埋め尽くしてくれた Временами она слышала, как сосуды потешались над ней, говоря, что они такие же, как и она сама.Miniature Garden Girl - 部屋の小物達 私を笑う 「僕等と君は似た者同士」 Иногда она пела для своего "отца". Во время Гражданской Войны в Левианте в 983 году по календарю Эвиллиоса особняк Галлериана был сожжен, а сам Галлериан погиб в огне. Его тело нашли рядом с обгоревшей куклой.Judgment of Corruption - 焼け落ちた屋敷から見つかるだろう 孤独な「親子」の亡骸が… Позже ее восстановили, и Ма перенесла ту в Театр Зла вместе с остальными сосудами греха.Evils Forest Booklet While gathering the vessels of sin, Gallerian Marlon collected and became attached to the Clockworker's Doll. At this time, the doll awakened and the widower referred to her as his "daughter" and she returned the favor by calling Gallerian "father".Miniature Garden Girl - 私はあなたを「父」と呼び あなたは私を「娘」と呼んだ Unable to walk and confined to a wheelchair, Gallerian kept the doll inside her room, leaving her unaware of the outside world.Miniature Garden Girl - 外の世界なんて知らなくていい あなたがそれを望むなら ... あなたはいつでもやさしいけれど 外の世界のことは教えてくれないIn the early EC 980s, the Doll was attended to by Ma when Gallerian entered the room. Staring blankly while the two conversed, her "father" spoke with her after the playwright left, promising to search for her "friends" as much as possible.The Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Over time, Gallerian decorated her room with some of the vessels he acquired.Miniature Garden Girl - 歩けぬ私を気遣うあなた 部屋を美しいもので埋め尽くしてくれたEvery now and then she heard laughter coming from the vessels of sin, telling her they were all the same.Miniature Garden Girl - 部屋の小物達 私を笑う 「僕等と君は似た者同士」 Sometimes, she would sing for her "father". During the Levianta Civil War in EC 983, Gallerian's mansion was burned, killing Gallerian and burning the Clockworker's Doll.Judgment of Corruption - 焼け落ちた屋敷から見つかるだろう 孤独な「親子」の亡骸が… She was later recovered and brought to Evil's Theater with the rest of the vessels of sin by Ma.Evils Forest Booklet Театр Зла Личность и черты характера Навыки и умения Связь с другими персонажами Галлериан Марлон: Человек, которого кукла воспринимала как своего отца. Кукла очень заботилась о Галлериана и хотела угодить ему, была полностью верна его желаниям и часто пела для него. Хотя понимала, что он ошибся в ее личности, Кукла все же считала его своим отцом, став зависимой от его любви. После его смерти она продолжала обращаться к нему за наставлением и сохраняла надежду спасти его из Ада. Ма: Партнер Хозяйки Суда. Кукла обращалась к Ма за советом, как собрать Грехи вместе, и действовала по ее теории, что утопия будет создана после того, как они соберутся. Несмотря на это, Хозяйка Суда выражала неуверенность в том, права Ма или нет, и изначально не хотела ей доверять. Гаммон Окто: Другой обитатель театра. Изначально она видела в Гаммоне нарушителя, которого нужно засудить и казнить, но после вмешательства Ждущей она стала заинтересована в мотивах его прихода в театр. Она выразила неуверенность в том, было ли правильным его видение конца света. Механизм: Хранитель Хозяйки Суда. Она признавала роль Механизма в ее выживании, но не была согласна с его взглядом на то, что случится, когда воссоединятся Семь Смертных Грехов. Адам: Сын Хозяйки Суда. Пока он еще не родился, она относилась к Адаму с материнской любовью, к примеру пела ему Заводную Колыбельную, чтобы вылечить его, и у нее были большие надежды на результат его рождения. Она родила его вместе с Евой в 999 году. Ева: Дочь Хозяйки Суда. Она родила ее вместе с Адамом в 999 году. Ирина Клокворкер: Создатель Заводной Куклы и первое воплощение Хозяйки Суда. Она не признавала Ирину ни своим создателем, ни своим истинным "я". Ева Мунлит: Женщина. которой вдохновлена внешность Хозяйки Суда. Элд: бог, что также упоминался с титулом "Хозяин Суда". Мария Мунлит: Возможное прошлое "я" Хозяйки Суда. Как часть конца Суда, Ирина отправилась во временную петлю и переродилась как Мария, потеряв все свои воспоминания как Хозяйки Суда. Мария сохраняла часть личности Хозяйки Суда, а именно обращалась к своим "родителям" за помощью. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Древесина, из которой сделана Кукла, Нечуха, пишется как ハチュネ (hachune) наоборот; это, возможно, отсылка к Хачуне Мику. *Мастерская, в которой сделана Кукла, Гине, похоже, отсылка на представляющего Куклу вокалоида Хатсуне Мику и ее символ, зеленый лук; в обратном порядке иероглифы Гине записываются как ネギ (negi), что означает "зеленый лук". *Отношение Хозяйки Суда к Суду связано с происшествием Суда в Семи смертных грехах и четырех последних вещах Иеронима Босха. Любопытно *Она единственный известный пробужденный сосуд греха с силами двух сосудов греха.Фарс каприччио PV - Профайлы *Хотя Галлериан утверждал, что Заводная Кукла неспособна ходить в Продажном приговоре,Продажный приговор - 足の不自由な娘の為にも金が必要 она показывается стоящей несколько раз в PV к Девочке из миниатюрного садика. *Хозяйка Суда имеет тот же титул, что приписывается Элду.Райский Двор *В ее профайле на сайте Королевство Зла, предполагается, что ее инвалидность связана с тем, что суставы ног сделаны из более слабого материала, чем остальная часть тела куклы.Evils Kngdom Website - Профайлы Галерея Концепт-арт= F2a265d4.jpg|Концепт-арт Хозяйки Суда от Ичики Miniature.Garden.Girl.full.455346.jpg|Пробужденная Заводная Кукла от Suzunosuke |-| Песни= Hakoniwa_no_Shoujo_by_sagula.jpg|Заводная Кукла в Девочке из миниатюрного садика Hct_-_clockwork_doll.jpg|Заводная Кукла в Сердцебиении часовой башни Madamumerii.png|Хозяйка Суда, представленная Гаммоном Окто в Мадам Мерри-Го-Раунд Clockwork_doll.jpg|Заводная Кукла в Продажном приговоре GallerianHugMoN.png|Заводная Кукла в Дуле Немезиды |-| Книги= MotCWaltz3.png|Хозяйка Суда в Вальс Злобы: Путеводитель по "7 грехам" JoCAdamGallerian.jpg|Заводная Кукла в 7 Грехов: Продажный приговор |-| Манга= MotCchibi.png|Заводная Кукла в манге Семь смертных грехов зла MotCDSoE.png|Кукла с Галлерианом в манге MotCGaiden.png|Кукла в Продажный приговор. Побочная история: Галлериан QuartetsMotC.png|Хозяйка Суда в Злодейском квартете QuartetsMotC2.png|Хозяйка Суда в манге |-| Мерч= Pcard miku.jpg|Игральные карты с пробужденной Заводной Куклой |-| Прочее= EVILS FOREST.png|Пробужденная Заводная Кукла на обложке альбома Лес Зла Clockworker's Doll.png|Заводная Кукла на обложке CD Королевство Зла Nin.png|Профайл Заводной Куклы на веб-сайте Королевства Зла 2018-01-18-15-50-003 copy 2.jpg|Хозяйка Суда вместе с остальными обитателями на обложке CD Суд Зла Cover.jpg|Хозяйка Суда, изображенная в альбоме Суд Зла Master of the Court.jpg|Хозяйка Суда, изображенная на иллюстрации к альбому Суд Зла, от Ичики Judgement Of Corruption full 614488.jpg|Коллаж с изображением Заводной Куклы от You-ring 937062.jpg|Профайл Хозяйки Суда из Фарса каприччио, проиллюстрированный Painter Brioche JudgmentOfCorruptionTamara.png|Изображение куклы для 7 Грехов: Продажный приговор от Тамары |-| В цвете= Появления Примечания }} Категория:Персонажи Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:Сосуд Греха Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Продажный Суд Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:Конец Четырёх Категория:Уныние Категория:Алчность Категория:Пробудившийся сосуд Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series Категория:Judgment of Corruption Категория:End of the Four Категория:Театр зла Категория:Левианта